


Running Thoughts

by greycoupon



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, On the Run, Post-Episode: s09e19-20 The Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 06:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greycoupon/pseuds/greycoupon
Summary: Giving up William was the right thing to do to protect him.  Wasn't it?





	Running Thoughts

Mulder was disturbed from sleep when he felt Scully untangle her limbs from his and get out of bed. They were in some nameless motel in a town that didn’t matter. All that did was running, which they had been doing for weeks. Mulder sat up and switched on the bedside lamp.

Scully squinted slightly as her eyes adjusted to the light. She was perched on a chair in the corner with her head in her hands.

“What’s wrong?” he asked he got out of bed to go to her.

She looked at him with tears running down her face.

“I lost our child.”

Oh. That was the elephant in the room. The one topic they dare not speak of in the weeks they had been on the run. Mulder knew why she had given William up. He didn’t understand it but if Scully was sure it was the only way to protect their child than it must have been the right thing to do. 

He got out of bed and went to her. He quickly pulled her up and into his arms.

“You did what you had to do to protect him,” he said, as he rubbed her back to try and soothe her.

She cried into his shoulder, her tears dampening his t-shirt,

“But what if…”

Mulder pulled back and looked into her eyes.

“You did the right thing. Don’t doubt that. He’s safe now.”

Mulder just hoped he was telling her the truth. He absolutely supported her belief that giving up their child was the right thing to do. Numerous attempts had been made to kidnap William and people inside the FBI were in on it.

But still, late at night, he sometimes wondered if his son was actually safe now. But this was just the way things were. All he could do was hope.


End file.
